


Posesión infernal III

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, están viendo películas de terror y se menciona algo de sangre, fluff porque fluff, post-canon quizás?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Si era suficiente para atraparle de esa manera...Quizás podía aguantar la media hora de caos y vísceras que quedaba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin he escrito mikanazu gracias por tanto.

Nazuna quería a Mika, podía jurarlo sin temor a ningún castigo divino. Le quería, no solo como “Nazuna-nii” (que también, quería cuidar de él y colmarle de amor, asegurarse de que se encontraba seguro y a salvo), si no como algo más. Le quería de esa manera cuando reposaba entre sus brazos, con la oreja pegada a su pecho mientras este subía y bajaba de forma tranquila en sueños; cuando abría los ojos por la mañana y le saludaba con la voz ronca, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza sin terminar de espabilarse, teniendo problemas a la hora de mantener sus ojos abiertos; cuando por fin despertaba y posaba un beso sobre su frente, sonriendo y rodeando su cintura en un brazo. Su amor por Mika se alejaba demasiado de un afecto platónico y entraba en el romántico, estaba enamorado de él tanto como el moreno podría estarlo de vuelta.

Por eso Nazuna no tenía problemas haciendo cosas por él, siempre y cuando le sacase una sonrisa aceptaría cualquier tarea gustosamente.

 

Un chillido escapó de sus labios a la vez que otro abandonaba la garganta de la muchacha en la pantalla, la grotesca escena forzándole a esconder la cabeza en el cuello de su pareja que solamente le acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarle. Más de una vez le había ofrecido cambiarla, podían irse a dormir ya, pero Nazuna sabía bien que a Mika le gustaban las películas de terror por encima de muchas cosas, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar disfrutar de algo que tanto le gustaba con él.

-Nazun...-Empezó a hablar el moreno, la preocupación evidente en su tono de voz y en la expresión que el mayor no podía ver desde su escondite.

-¡E-Estoy bien! -Aseguró separándose de su cuello, temblando ligeramente casi al ritmo de la música que sonaba a que algo horrible estaba a punto de aparecer en la pantalla- No tienes que quitarla Mika-chin, pu-puedo soportarla~

No podía. 

En cuanto volvió a acomodarse en su regazo, la escena que la música vaticinaba apareció. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en cuanto la sangre comenzó a salpicar, de nuevo temblando como una hoja cuando sonidos viscosos y los gritos de la pobre chica llegaron a sus oídos. Estuvo a punto de rendirse, admitir su derrota e irse a dormir con su orgullo solo ligeramente herido, pero al levantar la mirada y ver la expresión del moreno, tan concentrado en la película, no estaba disfrutando la masacre (sabía que Mika no le haría daño a una mosca) pero sí de todo el conjunto. Si “Posesión Infernal III” era suficiente para atraparle de esa manera...Quizás podía aguantar la media hora de caos y vísceras que quedaba.

 

Una hora después, cuando ya se encontraba acurrucado en la cama al lado del moreno, que a poco estaba de dormirse, se dio cuenta de lo mala idea que había sido.

-Mika-chin...Tengo que ir al baño.


End file.
